Best Friends Forever and Always, Through Thick and Thin
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras get in a fight, and the drunkard runs off, Courfeyrac and Jehan running after him. After their friends get onto Enjolras, he runs after his best friend, ashamed and concerned. All four of the boys are captured by guards, and some of the guards were Grantaire's childhood bullies, whom Enjolras eventually saved him in a near-death crisis. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)
1. The Fight

Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras get in a fight, and the drunkard runs off, Courfeyrac and Jehan running after him. After their friends get onto Enjolras, he runs after his best friend, ashamed and concerned. All four of the boys are captured by guards, and some of the guards were Grantaire's childhood bullies, whom Enjolras eventually saved him in a near-death crisis. Grantaire gets the guard to let the others go, leaving him behind. The others some up with a plan to get him back. Will he make it out of there alive? Will the other Amis be able to break him free in time?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Les Miz, sadly.**

Chapter One: The Fight

(Musain)

The boys in the back room were preparing for the upcoming revolution, and Enjolras had pretty much had it with Grantaire's drinking. He thought as he glared at his best drunk friend, _He's gonna make himself really sick one of these days._ Grantaire, without looking at him, said as he took another swig of wine, "Take a picture, Enj. It'll last longer."

"I can't help it, 'Taire. You keep drinking away your life, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, then, just **let** me drink away my life. It'll probably end soon, anyway."

All of the other Amis students, who had been listening to the whole conversation, looked at the boy at the last comment. Enjolras sighed, and said, "Grantaire, you're not going to die."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, we're **going** to **win**."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"No, it's to try to get you to think positive. But, how can you, when you've got that poison with, and in, you all the time?"

Grantaire slammed the bottle on the table, making everyone else jump, and he said, "Enjolras, let me do what I want with **my** life!"

He stood up, and started to walk away, but Enjolras jumped up, grabbing his arm. As he held onto his arm, he said, "Where are you going?"

"To clear my head."

"And, how are you going to do that? You've been drinking all day, since **seven this morning**. It's 6:35, now. That much Brandy, and wine, could kill you!"

Grantaire whirled around, and shouted as he jerked his arm out of Enjolras' grasp, "Then **let it**!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Enjolras smacked him across the face, causing everyone, including themselves, to gasp, as Grantaire staggered back, holding his cheek. Courfeyrac shouted as Grantaire, one of his best friends, turned, and ran out, "'Taire, wait!"

He ran out after him, and the others looked at Enjolras, who seemed to be in shock, mouth wide open. Jehan, the groups little poet, and both of the best friends' "little brother", glared at him, and said, "What the heck was that for, Enjolras?"

He didn't give him a chance to answer, he just ran out, calling for his "big brother". (**AN: From now on, when I refer to Grantaire, Enjolras or Jehan as "little brother", or "big brother", I won't put quotation marks ("").**) Marius asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Enjolras stuttered, "I-I don't kn-know, it just happened! I didn't m-mean to, he just made me mad! He doesn't care if he lives or dies!"

Combeferre said, "So, you yell at him, and hit him?"

Enjolras looked at his hand, and said, "What have I done?"

He looked up when Joly said, "You may have just ruined the relationship with your best friend…you **brother**."

"I have to try to fix this."

Gavroche yelled, "Well, go on, Enj!"

Enjolras nodded, and ran out, thinking, _Oh, 'Taire, forgive me!_

**Sorry it was so short! The next one will be longer. :) Review please!**


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Les Miz, sadly.**

Chapter Two: Captured

Grantaire turned into the entrance of an alley, struggling not to burst out in tears. Even though he heard Courfeyrac calling him, he kept running, not looking back. Finally, he had to stop, and he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He put his hands over his face, and let out a quiet sob. He heard running, and then, "'Taire!"

He looked up at hands on his shoulders, and saw Courfeyrac standing in front of him, panting. He said, "Leave me alone, Fey."

"No, 'Taire, come here."

He pulled him into his arms, and Grantaire broke down. Courfeyrac whispered, "It's ok, 'Taire, just let it out."

They heard more running, and then, "'Taire!"

They both looked up as Jehan ran up to them, throwing his arms around both of them. He said, "Are you ok, big brother?"

"I'm fine, it's just that we've never fought like that, and we've never laid a hand on each other in anger."

Courfeyrac rubbed comforting circles on his back, and said, "He loves you, 'Taire, you know he does. It's just that he hates how you drink."

"I know, and I've tried to stop, I really have. But, no matter how hard I've tried, it just keeps coming back."

Jehan said as they all pulled away, "I didn't know that. Didn't you tell anyone?"

Grantaire shook his head, and Courfeyrac said, "Well, maybe that's why it keeps coming back. You should've told us, we can **help** you with it."

Grantaire nodded, and sniffed. They heard chuckling, and then they were surrounded by guards. The one in the front stepped forward, and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Lil Grantaire."

Grantaire gasped, and said, "Luc."

Luc smiled, and said, "Hello, runt."

Courfeyrac said, "What's going on?"

"You all under arrest for treason, and the disturbance of the peace."

Jehan snorted, and before Grantaire could stop him, he said, "Peace, my butt. What peace, I haven't seen any peace in a long time."

Grantaire covered his mouth, and hissed, "Jehan, you don't want to mess with this guy. This is Luc Javert, one of my childhood bullies."

Jehan gasped, and said as he pulled Grantaire's hand off, "Inspector Javert's son?"

Grantaire nodded, and they heard more running. As they turned, some of the guards grabbed them and started to drag them off. Enjolras ran around the corner, and when he saw them, he stopped, and said, "Let them go!"

Luc laughed, and said, "How about… no?"

"What do you want, Luc?"

"I'm taking your little friends in, and since you're here, I might as well get you, too. Get him, boys."

Enjolras stood still as two of Luc's friends grabbed him, and Grantaire yelled, "What are you doing, you idiot?! Why didn't you run?"

"Because I would rather be where **you** are. And, we need to talk."

Grantaire didn't answer as they were dragged off.

(prison cell)

They were all pushed into the same cell, and looked at Luc as he slammed the door shut, locking it. He smiled, and said, "I'll be back later."

He walked off, and Grantaire slid down the wall. Enjolras slid down beside him, and Grantaire looked at him. He said, "What, Enj?"

"'Taire, I'm so sorry."

"You hurt me, Enjolras."

"I know I did, but I didn't mean to. I just don't like the way you drink all the time. A little every once in a while is ok, but everyday, for that long? Are you trying to kill yourself? Don't you care if you live or die?"

"No, I'm not trying to kill myself, and yes, I care. I've tried to stop, but it doesn't work."

Enjolras was on the verge of tears, and he could tell that his best friend was, too. He whispered, "Can you ever forgive me, Dionysus?"

Grantaire looked at him, smiled, and said as he hugged him, "Of course, Apollo, we're best friends, and brothers. I'll always forgive you, even if you hit me."

Enjolras smiled, and said, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know, it's ok."

Enjolras nodded, and the other two boys smiled. Enjolras said, "You remember the first time we met?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

(flashback)

_Six-year-old Grantaire was sitting on the curb, playing with a little bouncy ball. He threw it up, and a hand caught it. He stood up, and turned around. When he saw the school bullies, led by eight-year-old Luc Javert, who was holding the ball, he held out his hand, and said, "Gev me m' ball back."_

_"Why would I do that, runt? This is a nice ball, it shouldn't be in your filthy little hands."_

_Grantaire's lip quivered, and said, "Pwease, gev it back."_

_They all heard a voice from above them say, "He said to give it back."_

_They all looked up, and saw a little boy up in the tree. Luc said, "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_The little boy jumped down, right in front of the bullies, and kicked Luc in the shin, making him drop the ball, saying as he punched the bully in the face, "This."_

_Luc said as he limped away, holding his nose, "This isn't over, runt. Let's go, boys."_

_As the bullies walked off, Grantaire stood up as the little boy picked up the ball, holding it out. He said, "Tank you fer gettin' m' ball back."_

_As he took the ball, the little boy smiled, and said, "Your welcome. My name's Ricard Enjolras, but usually I just go by Enjolras. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Nicolas Grantaire, but I go by Grantaire."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Grantaire. Why were those boys picking on you?"_

_"Because I'm smaller than them, and the Inspector is Luc's dad."_

_"So? That doesn't give them the right to bully you around. How old are you?"_

_"I'm six."_

_"Me, too!"_

_Grantaire smiled, showing some of his missing teeth, and said, "Do you wanna be best fwends?"_

_Enjolras smiled back, and said, "Sure!"_

_"Do you wanna play with m' ball?"_

_Enjolras nodded, and they started tossing the ball back and forth._

(end flashback)

All four boys smiled, and Jehan said, "So, that idiot picked on you, when you were little?"

Grantaire nodded, and said, "He made my life miserable, before Enj showed up."

Courfeyrac said, "I'm glad you guys have made up."

Enjolras said, "Me, too."

Grantaire nodded, and said, "Enj saved my life, too."

Jehan asked, "What do you mean?"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, and said, "Do you remember?"

The blond nodded, and answered, "It's kind of hard to forget."

(flashback)

_Ten-year-old Grantaire ran down the alley, panting as he looked back to see Luc and his friends running behind him. He yelled, "Leave me alone!"_

_He turned back around, and saw a shadow running in front of him. He looked up, and thought he saw Enjolras, but he couldn't tell. A body slammed into him from behind, and he screamed as he hit the ground. Someone turned him over, and Luc climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He yelled as he struggled, "Get off o' me!"_

_One of the boys handed Luc a large bottle of wine, and he smiled as he said, "What's the matter, Lil Grantaire? Are you scared?"_

_The young boy continued to struggle as Luc uncorked the bottle, and said, "What're you doin'?"_

_Luc took a small bottle full of pills out of his pocket, and unscrewed the cap, saying, "Getting rid of you. Did someone bring the rod?"_

_Another boy held up a large metal rod, and smiled as he stepped forward. Luc poured out some of the pills into his hand, and held the bottle in the other. He said as Grantaire began to shake his head, "Micheal, hold his head still."_

_One of the other boys knelt down, and held Grantaire's head in place. Luc nodded to the boy with the metal rod, and said, "Go."_

_The boy smiled, and raised the rod. Bringing it down, he hit Grantaire's legs, making him scream. Taking that opportunity, Luc poured the pills into his mouth, and stuck the tip of the bottle through his lips. He said, "Drink it, runt!"_

_Grantaire struggled harder as he was forced to drink the disgusting alcohol. The boy kept hitting his legs, and Luc pulled the bottle away, spilling some on Grantaire's face as he coughed. He started to cry as Luc poured more pills into his mouth, and then placed the bottle back in place. Through his tears, he saw Enjolras on top of the building, and the dirty-blond gave a slight nod as he began to climb silently down the long ladder. Luc took the bottle out, and poured the rest of the pills into Grantaire's mouth. Once he placed the bottle, now almost empty, back into his mouth, he got off of his stomach, and said as he held the bottle upright, "Hit him in the stomach."_

_The boy started to hit him in the stomach, making him jerk and cry. He could feel his ribcage bruising, even some cracking. As he began to lose consciousness, he heard the boys yelling. He struggled to focus on them, and he faintly saw Enjolras beating all of them with a rod that he had picked up from the ground. After they ran off, he ran to Grantaire, and fell to his knees beside him, saying as he pulled the now empty bottle, that had surprisingly stayed upright when Luc let go, from his lips, "Are you ok, 'Taire?"_

_"Enj?"_

_"Yeah, it's me."_

_"It hurts."_

_"I know, 'Taire. Just try to stay with me."_

_He stood up, and gently picked him up, with very little struggling. Grantaire winced as his best friend started to run toward the alley exit, and said, "Where we goin'?"_

_"I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_"All the way?"_

_"Yes, all the way. Try to stay awake."_

_"I'll try, but m' eyes are gettin' really heavy."_

_"I'm hurryin', 'Taire, just keep your eyes on me."_

_Grantaire said as he struggled to keep his eyes open, "'Kay."_

_Enjolras said as he continued to run, "You're my best friend, 'Taire, forever and always."_

(end flashback)

Grantaire sighed, and said, "I thought I was gonna die that day."

Enjolras nodded, and said, "I did, too."

"The doctor said that they had broken both of my legs, and cracked my ribs, causing one of them to puncture a lung. And that what really could've killed me, was the…drug and **alcohol** overdose."

Enjolras nodded, and said, "**Now** do you see why I don't like you drinking that much?"

Grantaire nodded, and said, "You guys have to help me stop."

Courfeyrac nodded, and said, "We will, 'Taire."

Jehan looked around, and said, "I hope the others will be able to find us, and help us in time."

The other three noticed he was shaking slightly, and Grantaire pulled him to him, the other two gathering around them, trying to comfort their little poet of a brother.

* * *

(Musain)

The others were pacing, and Combeferre said, "I'm going out to look for them."

They nodded, and he walked out. He knew where Grantaire would go, and he knew that the three that had run off after him also knew. He ran down the street, and towards the river. When he got there, and he saw that none of the four was there, he went to Enjolras' apartment that he shared with Grantaire and Jehan. He took out his key, and opened the door. He walked in, and said, "Hello? Guys?"

When he received no answer, he looked around, and saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, and read it aloud, "To whom it may concern, the residents of this apartment, Ricard Enjolras, Nicolas Grantaire and Jehan Prouvaire, have been placed under arrest for treason and disturbance of the peace. If you know anything about the other Amis members, or their plans, turn them in, and you will be greatly rewarded. The execution date will be announced shortly. Signed, Luc Javert."

Combeferre gasped, and ran out of the room, still clutching the paper. He ran to the apartment beside it, which was Courfeyrac's, and ran inside. When he found the same paper on the desk, he started to panic. He ran out, and back to the Musain. He ran up to the bar downstairs, and said to the girl, their friend Eponine, behind the counter, "Shut everything down, 'Ponine! Close, and put a sign out that says so until furthermore."

As he ran upstairs, she nodded, and yelled, "Everyone out, now!"

(upstairs)

He ran in, and Bahorel asked as the boy stopped, trying to catch his breath, "Did you find them, Ferre?"

He shook his head, and said, "No, but I know where they are. They've been taken by the guards, and Javert's son!"

The room fell silent, and Feuilly stepped forward, and said, "Are you sure?"

Combeferre nodded, and handed him the papers. Eponine ran upstairs, and said as Feuilly began to read silently, "What's going on?"

Feuilly looked up, face pale, and said, "It's true, they've been captured."

Gavroche ran up to him, and snatched the papers from him. He read them, and said, "They took my brother! They took all of them!"

Marius put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "We'll get them back, Gav, don't worry."

The little boy nodded, and Feuilly looked at Combeferre, saying, "You're the leader, now, Ferre. Both Enjolras and Grantaire are gone, so what do we do? How do we get them back?"

They all looked at Combeferre as he said, "I don't know anything about being a leader, but I'll try."

He went over to Enjolras' table, sat down, and said as he picked up a pencil, "I guess first I'll draw a map of the prison. That way I can sneak in as a guard, and find out where they are. Then we can sneak in, and get them."

He looked for a piece of paper that Enjolras hadn't messed up. When he found one, he took a deep breath, and started to draw. Gavroche looked over his shoulder, and said, "Ferre?"

"Yes, 'Roche?"

"We **are** going to get them back, aren't we?"

The older boy stopped, and looked at him. When he saw his eyes filled with tears, he pulled him onto his lap, saying, "Yes, Gavroche, we **will** get them back."

He thought as the little boy nodded, _I hope._ He started drawing again, and soon the little boy was falling asleep. Feuilly gently lifted him from Combeferre's lap, and sat down in a chair beside him, holding the boy to him. They were all silent as Combeferre worked.

* * *

(prison cell)

Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Jehan had fallen asleep against Grantaire, and he thought, _How the HECK can they sleep through this situation? They amaze me sometimes._ He looked up when he heard chuckling, and saw Luc standing in front of the bars. He said, "What do you want, Luc?"

"To finish what I started."

"I'm not like the little boy I was a long time ago. I'm stronger, smarter, and I've got more friends than you'll ever have."

Luc unlocked the door, and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He walked towards the boys, saying, "Says the boy in the prison cell, about to die, along with his friends."

Grantaire glared at him, and thought, _Maybe I can get him to let them go. I've gotta try._ He said, "I'm the leader of this whole thing. They didn't even want to be a part of it. Do what you want with me, you can even kill me, but please, let them go."

Luc didn't answer, and then they heard a voice coming from the shadows, "Luc, I believe he is telling the truth."

They looked to the corner outside of the cell, and Inspector Javert stepped forward, smiling. He said, "I remember you, Grantaire. You're the one that always breaks your friends out of prison, and you've just gotten yourself caught. Only a leader would do that."

He looked at his son, and said, "Let the other three go, Luc."

"But, father—!"

"I said, let them go."

"Yes, sir."

He jerked Grantaire up by the arm, causing the other three to startle awake. As Luc dragged him out of the cell, the boys stood up as Enjolras yelled, "Where are you taking him?"

Luc didn't answer, but he did stop, and turned, causing Grantaire to turn, too, a pleading look upon his face. Javert said, "You three are free to go. **He**, however, must stay here."

Jehan yelled, "What?!"

"He's your leader, he must set an example for everyone who disturbs the peace."

Courfeyrac yelled, "That's ridiculous!"

"Guards, get these three out of here."

Three guards entered the cell, and dragged the three boys out, Enjolras saying, "'Taire, did you tell him that you were the leader?"

Grantaire nodded, and said, "I'm sorry, Enj, but I can't let innocent men die. Go home, and **stay** there."

"But—!"

"Now!"

The three boys were led out of the room, looking over their shoulders repeatedly as their friend, and brother, got smaller. He sighed, and said, "Do whatever you want."

Luc smiled, and dragged him out, and to a different room. He stripped him of his shirt, and chained him to the wall. Picking up a whip, he said, "You will die a painful death, and it will be very long. I will make sure of that."

Grantaire yelled as he felt the first lash into his skin, leaving a bloody line as the result. He sagged, but arched his back as the lashes kept coming, trying to hold his tears in, but failing as a few escaped. He thought, _Dear Lord, don't let them try to save me! I can't let them die because of me, it's not worth it! It's better this way! I'm sorry, guys, forgive me!_

**Review Please!**


	3. The Plan to Rescue Nicolas

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Les Miz, sadly.**

Chapter Three: The Plan to Rescue Nicolas

(Musain)

The three boys ran upstairs, and all of the others gasped. Combeferre stood up, and said, "Are you guys alright? How did you get out? Where's Grantaire?"

Courfeyrac said, "We're fine, they let us go. 'Taire's still in there."

At the sound of his brother's voice, Gavroche slowly opened his eyes. When he saw his big brother, he jumped off of Feuilly's lap, and ran to him, leaping into his arms. Bahorel said, "Why did they let you go, and not Nic?"

Jehan said as Enjolras looked down, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall, "He told them that **he** was our leader. He told us that he couldn't let innocent people die."

Tears began to fall from the little poet's eyes, and Joly went over to him, taking him into an embrace. Enjolras hadn't spoken a word, and Marius said, "Enjolras, are **you** alright?"

Enjolras snapped out of his trance, and said, "Yes, I'm fine. We just need to get our brother out of there."

He sat down at his table, and Combeferre said, "I drew a map of the prison."

Enjolras nodded, and said, "Let me see, Ferre."

Combeferre slid the paper over to him, and once he had looked over it a few times, he crossed his arms, and said, "I have a plan, Enjolras."

Enjolras looked at him, and said, "Let's hear it, Ferre."

"I'll sneak into the prison disguised as a guard, and find where they're keeping him. Then, I'll draw the path to him on the map, and come back. Then, Feuilly, Bahorel, Joly, Marius and I can sneak over there, and some of us go in, and some of us get on the roof above him. There we can let down a rope, and get him out."

Enjolras said, "I'm coming with you to get him out."

Combeferre answered as he folded the map and put it inside his coat pocket, "No, it's too dangerous. They already know your face, along with Courf's and Jehan's. Gavroche will also be staying here."

The four nodded, and Jehan said as Joly continued to keep him in his embrace, "Bring him back safely."

Joly said, "We will, Jehan."

The poet nodded, and said as he stepped out of Joly's arms, "I need to be alone, so I can think. I'll be back later."

He walked out, and Combeferre said as he walked to the door, "I'm gonna go get my disguise, and head over to the prison."

Feuilly said before he could walk out, "How are you going to get it?"

Combeferre stopped, turned around, smiled and said, "Easy…hit a guard on the street over the head, and take his uniform."

He walked out, and they all watched as Enjolras put his head in his hands, groaning. Courfeyrac went over to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "We'll get him out of there, Enj."

Enjolras looked up, and said, "Grantaire's never been caught before. **He's** the one who always gets **us** out."

Gavroche got onto his lap, and said, "Don't worry, Enjolras. He'll be back in no time."

Enjolras nodded, and said as tears came to his eyes, "I need my best friend back, my **brother**, by my side."

Gavroche threw his arms around his neck as their leader began to cry, unable to hold it in any longer.

**Sorry, it was so short! ****Review Please!**


	4. Carrying Out the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Les Miz, sadly.**

Chapter

Four: Carrying Out the Plan

(street)

Combeferre walked down the sidewalk, and when he saw a guard standing at the end of the other side, he took a deep breath as he crossed to that side. Walking up to the guard, he cleared his throat, and said, "Um, sir, I think I may have some information on the other Amis members. Would you mind stepping into the alley, for a brief moment?"

The guard nodded, and followed the student into the alley, and said, "And, what would that be?"

"I live in the apartment next to Christian de Courfeyrac, and I saw the door ajar, so I went in, and saw the paper."

"What information?"

"Oh, well…you'll have a headache when you wake up."

"Excuse me?"

Combeferre hit the guard over the head with his fist, and the man crumpled down to the ground. The nervous student knelt down, and quickly pulled off the man's coat, shirt, and pants. He put them on over his own, put the hat on, and grabbed the man's gun. Running out of the alley, he thought, _I hope that no one saw that._ He ran down the street, and towards the prison, hoping that his plan would work.

(prison)

He walked through the door, and started to go down the hall, when he was stopped by a guard saying, "Who are you?"

He turned, thinking, _Shoot!_ He took a second to think, and then said, "I'm Inspector R'Madge, from the rue de Bac prison, here to speak with Nicolas Grantaire. He's committed various crimes in my city, as well as here, apparently."

The guard nodded, and said as he pointed, "You're going to go straight, and then take a left. Take a right, and then two more rights. Then, you're going to take three lefts, and you'll be at your destination."

Combeferre nodded, and the guard walked off. He carefully took out the map, and a pencil, and drew the path that the guard had told him. He put it back into his pocket, and slowly walked down the hall, back straight, head up, like he really **was** an inspector. He did what the guard had said, and eventually found the cell door. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. As he walked in, he put his head down, and heard, "Back for more? You can't break me, you know."

He looked up slightly, and gasped when he saw how Grantaire looked: his face was bloody, his shirt was gone, and he was covering in whip marks, blood and bruises. He quickly shut the door, and locked it. Walking over to him, he saw his friend shrink back slightly, enough for only someone who was his friend to notice. He tried to speak in a rough voice, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is a serious predicament. I can't believe you don't recognize me. They must've hurt you real bad, if you can't even recognize one of your own friends."

"You are no friend of mine."

Combeferre looked up as he took off the hat, saying in his own voice, "**Now** do you recognize me?"

Grantaire's eyes widened, and he whispered, "Ferre?"

Combeferre smiled, and said, "Hi, Nic."

"What're you doing here? You're gonna get yourself caught."

"We're gonna get you out of here, 'Taire. And about getting caught, **they** think that I'm Inspector R'Madge, from the rue de Bac prison."

Grantaire shook his head, and said, "Lucian, you can't get me out of here. It's better this way…for someone who actually deserves to die to save those he cares about. All of you, my **family**, are more important to me than anything, and I can't, I **won't**, let any of you get hurt because of me."

Combeferre knelt by him, and said, "Don't you think that you **dying** is gonna hurt us? It'll **kill** us, especially Enj and Jehan."

Grantaire was silent, and looked down. Combeferre touched his shoulder, causing him to wince, and said as he stood back up, "We're **going** to get you out of here, 'Taire."

Grantaire slowly nodded, and looked up as his friend as he started to walk back to the door, "I don't wanna die, Ferre."

Combeferre stopped, turned, and said, "You're **not** going to die, Nic."

Grantaire nodded, and Combeferre gave a one-sided smile, and opened the door. Before he walked out, though, Grantaire said, "Tell Ricard that I'm sorry."

Combeferre stopped again, looked at him, and gave a slight nod. Grantaire whispered as his friend shut the door, "Thank you."

* * *

(Musain)

Combeferre walked into the room, and everyone looked at him. Enjolras stood up, and said as he walked over to him, "Did you find him? How is he?"

He didn't answer, and Courfeyrac said, "Lucian, how is he?"

Combeferre looked at him, and then said as he looked at Jehan and Enjolras, "They've beaten him. It's seems like they've managed to break him a little, because he shrunk back when I went toward him. He didn't even recognize me, until I took the hat off, and looked up. He said that we couldn't get him out of there, and that it's better for someone who actually deserves to die to save the ones he cares about, meaning **us**. He said that we mean more to him than anything, and he called us his family. He said that he can't, and **won't** let us get hurt because of him."

Enjolras' eyes widened, and Jehan said, "We've gotta get him out of there! Guys, we can't live without our brother!"

Joly held onto him, and said as he started to cry, "It's ok, Jehan. We'll get him back, I promise."

"It **won't** be ok, until we **do** get him back."

The others looked at Enjolras, and Feuilly said, "You know, Enj, you guys never told us how Jehan met you and Nic."

Enjolras looked at Jehan, while the poet looked at his other big brother, and he said as he gave his little brother a slight smile, "Well…"

(flashback)

_Enjolras and Grantaire, now 13, were walking down the street, when they heard crying coming from the alley. They looked at each other, and then ran into the alley. At first, they didn't see anything, but then, as they got further and further, they finally saw a young boy sitting against the wall crying, legs pulled to him, arms resting on his knees, and his head resting on his arms. They knelt down next to him, and Enjolras touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch and look up, startled. Enjolras said, "Why are you crying?"_

_They saw his split lip, blood coming from his nose, and he had a black eye. He said, "Some b-boys beat m-me up."_

_Grantaire said, "Who?"_

_"I don't know who they were, but one of boys called the leader Luc."_

_Grantaire's eyes narrowed, and said, "What's your name, kid?"_

_"Jehan Prouvaire."_

_Enjolras said, "Don't worry, Jehan, we won't let them hurt you again."_

_The boy nodded, and Grantaire said, "Why did they beat you up?"_

_"I don't know, but none of my brothers will help me."_

_Grantaire said, "How come?"_

_The boy shrugged, and Enjolras said, "Well, **we'll** be your brothers, and we'll help you."_

_"Really?"_

_Both of the older boys nodded, and Jehan smiled. They smiled back, and helped him up._

(end flashback)

Jehan was crying again, and Enjolras said, "Jehan, come here."

Jehan stepped out of Joly's arms, and walked over to his big brother, who pulled him into an embrace, whispering, "He'll be ok, little brother."

The younger man nodded into Enjolras' chest, and Combeferre looked around the room, saying, "Tonight, we act."

Everyone nodded, and Enjolras said, "Jehan, Courf, Gav and I will stay in our apartment. As soon as you get him out, let us know. Come on, you guys."

The other three boys nodded, and followed their leader out the door, praying that their friend, and brother, would be ok. Combeferre looked at one of the other students, and said, "Lesgles, make sure they don't leave that apartment."

The boy nodded, and walked out after them. Combeferre looked at the remaining students, and said, "Ok, boys, here's what we're gonna need. We'll need some rope, some dirt, and two pairs of shackles."

Marius nodded, and said, "I'll go and get the rope, and shackles."

Joly said as he picked up a bucket, "I'll get the dirt."

The two boys walked out, and Feuilly said, "Lucian, are you going to take off that uniform?"

"No, I'm gonna need it."

Combeferre sighed, and sat at the table, putting his head in his hands. He groaned, "Why do I feel like this is gonna be harder than I thought?"

* * *

The four boys walked into the apartment, and Courfeyrac said, "Enj, you **do** know that Lesgles followed us here, right?"

Enjolras nodded, and said, "Yeah, I know. It won't do any good, though, I won't go back on my word. I'll stay here, and so will all of you, even if I have to bolt the door closed."

He went to the window, and opened it as Jehan asked, "What're you doing, big brother?"

"Telling Lesgles to come on up."

He stuck his head out, and yelled, "Lesgles, come on up! Get out of the cold!"

The boy, who had looked up when he heard his name, nodded, and ran inside. A few minutes later, he walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. The other four boys looked at him, and he could tell what they were thinking, so he said, "It wasn't my idea to follow you guys."

Courfeyrac sat down on the couch, and said, "So, now what are we supposed to do?"

They all looked at Enjolras, but the student was just staring off into space. Jehan lightly shook his shoulder, and he jumped. He looked at his younger brother, who said, "What do we do, Enjy?"

Enjolras looked at each of them, and said, "We wait."

* * *

Combeferre, Marius, Feuilly, Joly and Bahorel walked down the darkened street, almost to the prison. Combeferre was still dressed in his guard's uniform, Marius and Joly were covered in dirt and wearing the loose shackles around their wrists, and Feuilly and Bahorel were carrying the ropes. As they approached the prison, Bahorel and Feuilly separated from them, creeping towards the back of the building, where the ladder was. Combeferre roughly grabbed Marius and Joly by their arms, and they winced slightly, causing him to say, "Sorry."

They walked through the doors, and were stopped by the same guard who had stopped him earlier. He said, "Inspector R'Madge, what are you doing here?"

Combeferre said, "These men are involved with the Amis. I was told to take them down to the leader's cell, to begin their torture."

The guard looked at the other two students, and smiled, saying, "Well, don't let me interfere, sir."

He passed them, and Combeferre let out a quiet breath as they began to walk the path to the cell. They looked through the door window, and the other two boys gasped when they saw Grantaire. He quickly opened the door, putting his head down as he pushed the other two in, followed them, and shut the door behind them. Once he had shut the window, and locked the door, he turned as he heard, "Marius, Joly? What happened?"

As he turned, he heard, "You have a lot of nerve, kidnapping innocent men! Look up, you coward!"

He smiled, thinking, _Same old 'Taire._ Grantaire squinted, and then said, "Lucian?"

"It's me, Taire. We're here to bust you out of here."

Grantaire slowly stood up, and said as Marius and Joly took off the shackles, "How? There's guards everywhere."

Before anyone could answer, they heard a noise from the ceiling. They looked up, and saw a latch open. Grantaire gave a small smile when he saw Feuilly and Bahorel lowering ropes, saying, "The rope trick…I've taught you all well."

While Combeferre watched the door, Marius and Joly fastened the ropes around Grantaire. The two students on the ceiling slowly began to pull him up, and once they had him up, they lowered the ropes again. One by one, the three remaining students in the cell slowly climbed the rope, being held by both boys. However, as Combeferre started his climb, the door burst open, and Inspector Javert burst into the room, followed by his son. Rushing forward, Javert latched onto Combeferre's ankle, and pulled him back down, causing the student, and the ones on the roof, to cry out. Bahorel pulled out a gun as Javert put his own gun to Combeferre's head, and said, "Let him go, Javert."

Javert replied, "All of you get down here, now, or this one dies."

Bahorel's eyes narrowed, and he said as he aimed his gun at Luc, "You love your son, Inspector? If you do, I suggest you let our friend go, and drop any charges on Nicolas Grantaire. If you don't agree to do those things, then I'll shoot your son."

Luc sneered, "You wouldn't dare…"

Bahorel raised an eyebrow, raised the aim of the gun a little, and pulled the trigger. Javert and his son looked at the wall, where there was a huge hole, and then looked back at Bahorel, who said, "That was a warning shot…next time, I won't miss."

Luc looked at his father, and almost seemed to beg him with his eyes. Javert, who didn't want his son to die, said as he released Combeferre, "It will be done."

Bahorel smiled, and said as Combeferre started to climb the rope, which was being held by Marius, Joly and Feuilly, "Get it done, and come to the apartment building within the hour. There will be a boy waiting for you, and he will bring you up to where we are. If we ever find out that you are lying, your son **will** die."

Javert nodded, and Joly helped Combeferre up. They shut the latch, and breathed sighs of relief.

* * *

(Musain)

Joly ran into the room, saying, "I need all of you to come with me and guard the apartment building against any soldiers."

One of the boys asked as they all stood up, "Did you guys get Grantaire out?"

Joly nodded, and said, "They're at the apartment, waiting."

* * *

(apartment)

Enjolras was pacing, and Jehan was sleeping on the couch, his head in Courfeyrac's lap, who was stroking the young poet's hair. Lesgles looked out the window, and Gavroche sighed. They heard a knock at the door, and Enjolras stopped pacing, going to the door. He opened it slightly, looked out, and gasped. He opened the door wide, and Combeferre and Bahorel dragged Grantaire, who was unconscious, in. As they laid him on the bed, everyone ran over to them, including Jehan, who had woken up at the frantic knock. He said, "'Taire!"

Bahorel looked at Lesgles, and said as he handed him his gun, "Lesgles, go outside, and wait for Javert. When he gets here, bring him up at gunpoint. When Joly gets here, send him on up. The other Amis should be coming to help guard."

Courfeyrac looked at him, and said, "Why does he need to bring Javert up here?"

"We made a deal…he drops the charges on 'Taire, and I don't kill his son."

Lesgles nodded, and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, Joly came in. Shutting the door, he walked over to them, in full doctor mode, and said, "How is he?"

Combeferre, also in doctor mode, shook his head, and said, "He's been unconscious since we separated from you."

Joly said, "Someone go get some warm water, and a cloth. We need to clean those wounds."

Gavroche asked as Enjolras ran out of the room, "Are they infected?"

Combeferre answered, "A little, but if we can clean the wounds, we can break the infection."

(thirty minutes later)

They were all sitting on the couches, waiting for Javert, except for Enjolras and Jehan, both of which were laying beside their brother. They all heard a knock on the door, and looked up. Bahorel stood up, and said, "Feuilly, can I see your gun?"

The student nodded, and handed him his gun. Bahorel walked over to the door, and opened it, stepping back, and Javert and Lesgles walked in, Lesgles holding the gun to Javert's back. Bahorel asked, "Is it done, Inspector?"

Javert nodded, and said, "All charges against Nicolas Grantaire have been dropped."

"Good, but if you go back on it, remember what I said. I **will** kill your son. And, it won't just be **one** bullet, either."

Javert nodded, and walked out, followed by Lesgles. Bahorel shut the door, and Enjolras whispered as he looked at his brother, "Come on, 'Taire. Please wake up."

(few hours later)

Everyone was asleep, when Grantaire moaned, causing his brothers to wake up. He groaned as he opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

Jehan hugged him gently, careful of the wounds, and said, "You're safe, big brother, you're home."

Tears came to Grantaire's eyes, and Enjolras hugged him, saying, "It's ok, 'Taire. They can't hurt you anymore. The so-called charges have been dropped."

Courfeyrac, who had been woken up by the talking, stood up, and walked over to the bed. He said as he sat down behind Jehan, "We're all very glad that you're back, but that was a stupid thing to do, 'Taire."

"I know, but I meant what I said. All of you guys are my family, and I can't, I **won't** lose you."

Enjolras said as the three hugged the bandaged student, "It goes both ways, Nic. We all love you, and we won't lose you, either."

As tears started to fall from the injured boy, Grantaire whispered, "I love you guys, too.

We're best friends, Enj, forever and always, through thick and thin."

THE END

**Review Please!**


End file.
